


Welcome to the pool house, bitch

by jasmasson



Category: The OC
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-05
Updated: 2004-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Summer are not happy with Seth's behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the pool house, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written between S1 and S2

***

“Come to the pool house.”

Seth had been so pleased to hear those words.

The coldness from Ryan had lasted for two weeks now, since they had both returned home, and Seth was quite at a loss. No amount of letting Ryan read ‘Legion’ first, no amount of letting him choose the DVD, no amount of letting him win at Play Station, had thawed the frost.

So when Ryan had surprised Seth by opening his bedroom door and asking him to come to the pool house at midnight one night, Seth had leapt at the chance.

He’d followed Ryan down as soon as he’d pulled on a robe. He had been surprised to see Summer waiting there with Ryan when he’d arrived, both wearing identical, forbidding expressions.

He was even more surprised when the invitation led him to be on his hands and knees, sore ass filled, and loving every minute.

***

They’d asked him if he was sorry, and he was. They’d asked him if he trusted them, and he did. They’d asked him if he understood when they said ‘Marissa’ was his safeword, and he, uh, didn’t. At the time.

Both Summer and Ryan had pulled off their tops. Summer topless was a long established method of making Seth’s brains dribble out his ears, and adding Ryan to the mix, looking all smooth, hard and golden in the dim light, made him quite unable to really process what was going on.

What was, in fact, going on was that Ryan was kissing him. It was kind of an angry kiss, punishing, not how Seth had imagined Ryan kissing him (and he had). He’d imagined tender, warm, possibly even shy, romantic kisses and he mourned their absence.

But this *was* sexy. Ryan’s mouth was hot and demanding, and Seth’s lips felt tender and swollen under the onslaught. Summer had gone to stand behind him, and slid off his robe. She was running small, warm hands under his T-shirt, over the tender ridges of his belly, and he shivered.

Ryan broke away enough to let Summer pull Seth’s T-shirt over his head and watched with hot eyes.

Summer gently guided Seth’s hands behind his back and, bemused, he allowed it. He felt something tie his hands together, and he spent his time wondering what it was, rather than thinking about the fact that he was in a situation where wondering what your girlfriend and best friend were tying your hands together with, was a valid way to spend some time.

Summer’s bikini top, he decided, inanely, as she moved in front of him, dragging her nails over his back and stomach as she went.

“You’ve been bad, Seth,” she said softly. “You’ve hurt us both.”

“Uh, Sum, I...” he stopped as she put her fingers to his mouth.

“No talking, Seth.” He knew he was in trouble when she didn’t call him Cohen. “We’ve both heard your apologies, and your ramblings, and your blatant inability to make a decision. To even know what you really want. You’re all talk, Seth. But we’re not.” Her gesture included Ryan, who nodded as he sat down on his bed.

“We’re not,” Summer continued, “and tonight we play it our way. No talk. All action.”

Summer slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and led him over to where Ryan was sitting.

Ryan watched, and licked his lips, whether in anticipation or nervousness, Seth couldn’t tell, but he focused on Ryan’s lips and was vividly reminded of other nights when he’d stared at Ryan’s lips. On nights when Ryan had noticed and gone to touch him, or to say something and Seth had moved away to get more popcorn, or changed the subject to the authenticity of Smallville compared to the Superman films.

No changing the subject tonight apparently, and Seth’s cock was already half hard in his boxers.

Hell, he was a teenaged boy and there was a LOT of naked flesh around. Didn’t mean he was *gay*, or anything. For one thing, he’d never give Luke the satisfaction.

And it was his girlfriend’s, his beautiful, sexy, sassy *girl*friend’s, hand trailing over his stomach and teasing at his waistband, even if it was his best friend’s deep, hot eyes he was staring into.

The moment was broken when Summer pushed him over Ryan’s lap. Arms tied, Seth couldn’t stop himself, and he was caught by Ryan and adjusted to be lying face down and ass up over Ryan’s lap.

One scenario presented itself unavoidably in Seth’s mind.

“Uh, guys, I think this is going a little far...”

“Shh,” Summer knelt in front of him and put her hand over his mouth, “I don’t want to hear anything from you, unless it’s ‘Marissa’ and you really, *really* want us to stop.”

One hand caressed Seth’s lips, and the other took his hand in hers and squeezed. The gesture was a lot more comforting than you might have thought from someone who had essentially got you mostly naked, bound and bent over another guy’s lap.

Seth jumped as he felt Ryan’s hand rest on his ass through the thin cotton of his boxers. Ryan’s hand was large, and firm and felt unbelievably *hot*.

“Jesus,” Seth whispered.

“Hmm,” Summer mused, “I guess I *will* except one word exclamations. But no sentences, Seth. No grammar. And definitely no Seth-Cohen rambles.”

Summer got up and moved behind him. He could, therefore, have imagined it was Summer’s hand that moved beneath the waistband of his boxers and tugged, pulling firmly enough to get them over his cheeks and past his half hard cock that presented something of an obstacle in its embarrassing eagerness.

But he knew it wasn’t.

He flushed hotly at the thought of what the hell he must look like; face down and pale, naked ass exposed and presented, boxers bunched around his thighs.

He actually moaned in embarrassment, and his cock began to soften.

“God, Seth, you look sexy,” Summer’s voice low and honest stopped the descent. “Doesn’t he Ryan?”

Ryan made a rumbled noise, presumably of assent, because his hot hand stroked, ghostly gentle, along Seth’s flank.

Seth shivered, and his cock hardened anew.

It was a shock then, when Ryan’s hand smacked down hard on his naked ass.

“Fuck!”

“Fuck!”

Seth’s exclamation was echoed by Summer.

That didn’t stop Ryan. He spanked Seth twice more. That stung!

Summer made a humming noise. Seth turned to look at her to see that she was sat to the side of them on a chair, watching avidly and wriggling out of her denim shorts and she wore no panties underneath.

She met his eyes and grinned as she settled back down, slipping her hand between her legs.

“Keep going, Ryan,” she said, throatily.

And he did, and it hurt! Ryan’s hand was hot and hard on his tender, defenceless bottom, and his hot flesh stung and burnt.

He didn’t say Marissa, though. Obviously because saying Marissa’s name when his cock was pressing up against Ryan’s thigh was just plain wrong. Not because he didn’t want him to stop.

“Man, you should see what you guys look like.” Summer’s voice was so low, it was almost a moan. “You look so good. Seth, your hot, spanked little ass dancing over his lap. You did know you were wriggling? Writhing, maybe. Like it hurts, but good.”

“But you can wriggle and clench all you like, you can’t get away. So helpless there, under his strong hand. Your sore, quivering buttocks presented and vulnerable for the spanking you deserve. And he’s going to spank you just as long as he likes, so you can lie there and moan and pant like that, and rub against his legs all you like, but he *owns* your ass, and he’s not going to stop spanking your hot, bare bottom until he’s ready.”

He had, in actual fact, already stopped.

“Jesus, Summer,” Ryan spoke for the first time, part amusement, part warning and part plea.

“What?” Summer pulled her eyes away from Seth’s ass. “I’m helping!”

“Hmm,” Ryan was amused and in the lull he stroked Seth’s hot *so hot* butt and Seth moaned at the pinpricks of sensation that caused.

“See.” Summer slid down off the chair and moved over to sit by them. “I told you. Look how he is. See how he loves it. He’s still rubbing against you. I told you, you just had to take the initiative.”

Seth hasn’t really been following the conversation, but he slowly becomes aware that they’re talking while he’s ass up over Ryan’s lap *not* being spanked.

“Ryan...” he moaned, but was interrupted by Summer’s “No talking” and Ryan’s hand smacking his sore butt.

Summer matched her admonishment with her fingers to his lips again. This time as Ryan continued spanking Seth’s abused rear, she caressed his lips and even slipped her fingers inside his open, panting mouth.

Seth didn’t think. The only natural thing to do was to suck them, and he did. Summer laughed and stroked his head, eyes dark with arousal.

“You’re a natural.”

And it felt natural, and oh so very good. The throbbing in his ass was very intimately connected to the throbbing in his cock and he rubbed eagerly against the soft fabric of Ryan’s sweatpants over his hard thighs.

He couldn’t move much the way Ryan was holding him, but just enough to make it oh, so sweet.

Summer took her fingers out and he moaned with disappointment. Her other hand was still rubbing between her silky thighs, so that hand moved to take his chin and tip his head up.

She was kneeling up and pushed his face towards her naked breasts. She was beautiful and her soft, silky skin was hot. He licked eagerly at her nipples, catching one between his teeth and then soothing it with hot tongue.

Then Ryan caught the tops of his thighs, unexpectedly tender where ass met leg, and he yelped, letting Summer slip from his mouth.

He jerked erratically against Ryan’s thigh, seeking friction.

“Fuck, Ryan, fuck,” he moaned, brokenly.

But Ryan had apparently had enough and he pushed Seth, with surprising gentleness for someone who’d just been beating his ass, off his lap and onto his knees.

Seth’s cock was hard and leaking and pointed, rather insistently and embarrassingly, in Ryan’s direction. But Seth’s bound arms meant he couldn’t cover himself, he could only kneel there, flushing desperately.

Ryan stood up in front of him and from Seth’s position (although he knew, he *knew* he was much taller than Ryan) he looked huge, like some dark, vengeful (extremely sexy) God.

“Oh, Seth,” Summer appeared behind Ryan, looking over his shoulder for all the world like some angel/devil perched there. “You look so sexy, ass sore and hot, cock all hard and flushed and eager.”

Ryan’s hand went to his waistband and slid down his sweatpants. Seth felt he should probably be a little concerned by this, but he was too busy being fascinated as Ryan’s hard cock bobbed free from his clothes and Ryan stepped out of them completely (and gloriously) naked.

“Your lips are already a little swollen, Seth. You do have a real purdy mouth,” Summer grinned. “All hot and soft and pink and *wide*.”

Ryan stepped forward, with *intent* written all over him.

Seth froze, because this was gay. Undeniably, Oscar Wilde reading, friend of Dorothy *G.A.Y.*

But Summer looked eager and aroused and amused and ever-so-slightly insane. Seth wondered briefly if this was a gay-blackout. And Ryan looked... Ryan looked amazing and kind and gentle, the way a guy from Chino should probably never look, the way Ryan has always looked around him.

And so, well, maybe this would be OK. It wasn’t his fault his girlfriend and best friend had gone crazy. And he could humor them, couldn’t he? Ryan had gotten into Play Station and comics for him, and Summer dressed up as *Wonderwoman* for Christ’s sake. He could do this.

He could blame the gay-blackout. He licked his lips and that was all the invitation they needed.

Some part of Seth’s brain understood that Ryan was slipping into his mouth gently, but the most part of it was cataloguing new sensations. The feel of something heavy and hot and alive in his mouth, the way it tasted and smelled, not bad, but weird. The smell, in fact was filling his nose like Ryan’s cock was filling his mouth and neither of those were making him less hard *at all*. Pheromones or something, Seth decided as he sucked tentatively on the hard/soft flesh in his mouth.

Ryan’s answering groan was so low, so guttural, that it was almost inaudible, but Seth felt it *in his mouth*, in the tender membranes in there, that had suddenly, against all fucking odds, got a hotline to his cock.

He sucked and licked and *tasted* to a musical accompaniment of his dirty, slurping noises, and Ryan’s moans, and Summer’s, and he didn’t have to look away to see what *she* was doing and he didn’t.

He wondered if he should be disgusted by this, but he really *really* wasn’t. It was impossible to be disgusted with Ryan’s eyes locked on his face. First on his eyes, then back to where his cock filled Seth’s mouth, then back again and Seth realised he was moaning too and God, they were all really very loud indeed.

Seth knew that Ryan had been a lot more restrained and gentle with him than he had been with Summer their first time, and he knew that he should be grateful, but when Ryan was obviously close and he forgot himself and thrust roughly into Seth’s mouth, Seth felt like his *head* was gonna explode and his cock must be reaching all-time record lengths, like across the fucking *room*, and he briefly regretted that he couldn’t measure it, because he always liked to know if he was beating his PB.

Ryan made a noise.

“Fuck, gonna, Seth,” and while that obviously wasn’t a sentence in the strictest sense, Seth very much understood his meaning. Ryan pulled back, but Seth made a protest as best he could with a mouthful of Ryan, which would have been “Well, we’ve come *this* far” but as was came out as a sort of moan. Seth followed Ryan with his mouth, sucking hard, not letting him go and Ryan exploded in Seth’s mouth.

Seth swallowed, although he knew he didn’t have to, and he wondered why some girls make a big deal of this, because it just seemed to be the natural conclusion. Less messy, for one thing, and for another, well, he just really rather liked the cross-eyed look on Ryan’s face as he swallowed round his cock

He kept swallowing and sucking and listening to Ryan’s noises until Ryan seemed unable to bear anymore and pulled away with a final, heartfelt groan.

He found that he really rather missed Ryan in his mouth and wondered if his continual talking was just some manifestation of an oral fixation, thank God it wasn’t lollipops, and that was an interesting psych thesis to consider later.

No time to consider now, though, because his new-found oral fixation was going to be satisfied as he found Summer’s tongue in his mouth. Just for the hell of it, he sucked on that too, which she seemed to like.

“Fuck, you taste good,” she whispered, as she laid down, pulling him with her and directing his head between her legs.

*So do you* he thought, as he licked at her silky, wet depths enthusiastically. But he realised he didn’t like it quite as much as he liked Ryan in his mouth, but put that down to novelty, rather than gayness, and went to work.

Summer must have already come a few times tonight, because she was very wet and yielding, and not as demanding as she sometimes was (he’s considered growing longer hair because bruised ears are difficult to explain).

She moaned and enjoyed, and as Seth pleasured her, doing what he knew she liked, he became aware again of his cock throbbing madly, *painfully* between his thighs. He’d got so hard from his *spanking*, even the word made him feel a little tingly, and extremely hard from blowing Ryan, but somehow sucking Ryan had seemed more important than his own cock but the need came back in full force now.

He shifted so he was lying flat and he could rub his stiff, swollen cock against the floor. He didn’t really care how Ryan would explain the stain in the morning, and moaned as he relished the delightful, long awaited friction.

He almost came when he felt Ryan’s large, hot hand on the small of his back, but the moan of pleasure turned into protest when he realised that although his boxers were *finally* being pulled all the way off, his hips were being lifted up off the floor.

“Ryan,” he groaned, disengaging from Summer, and then jerked at the smart slap on his ass. He’d almost forgotten his ass was sore, it had just felt hot and throbbing, not unlike some *other* important part of him, but the memories came back with the sensation and he jumped and so did his cock.

He shivered as he realised that Ryan was moving him up onto his knees and was moving *between* his thighs.

He groaned at the thought of what he must look like - red, spanked ass spread and open to Ryan - and instead of feeling embarrassed he felt *hot*.

“We’re not done here,” Summer reminded him and he bent back down, lifting his ass higher as he continued licking Summer.

Seth stifled his groans in Summer’s hot wet depths as Ryan ran his fingers gently over Seth’s ass and then down the crease of his buttocks.

He jerked up, gasping as Ryan’s strong finger pressed over his asshole.

“Oh fuck, please, *touch me*” his cock was agony, throbbing neglected between his legs, against his belly.

Summer stroked his hair comfortingly. “Soon, Seth, soon. When *we’re* ready, not you, so just do as you’re told and it’ll be worth it.”

Moaning he let her guide his head back down as Ryan pressed a slick finger (Ryan had *lube*?) into him.

It felt amazing; unlike anything he’d ever felt before, the tender opening to his body unbelievably sensitive to Ryan’s firm yet tender penetration.

He didn’t realise he was rocking as Ryan’s fingers gently fucked him, trying unconsciously to get more sensation, thrusting his hard prick into empty air.

He did know he was moaning, though, as he pleasured Summer and felt the delicate shudders and flickering muscles on his tongue as she came.

He only realised when she pulled away that he was actually crying. Genuine tears were on his face and she kissed them away.

“Please, fuck, please,” he moaned, and there were three fingers in him by now, feeling so good, the stretch, the burn, and he knew there was more if Ryan would just *give* it to him.

“Shh,” Summer whispered gently and suddenly he felt it. Ryan’s cock pressing slowly but firmly against his ass.

There was absolutely nothing but sensation as Ryan pushed in, pain enough to stop him coming but mixed with such sharp pleasure he had no *idea* at all what he was saying, but he knew there was a stream of words issuing from his mouth. Probably not sentences, definitely no grammar, but it could possibly be classed as a ramble. Still, Summer let it go, whispering comfortingly in his ear until he felt Ryan’s hot breath against his other ear.

He didn’t know what Summer was saying, but he heard Ryan’s whispered “Seth” so clearly he thought he’d hear it on the wind forever.

Summer laid down underneath him, and Ryan pushed him forward. Pushing, not thrusting, moving Seth’s hips with his so he remained fully seated in Seth’s tight ass.

Summer guided him into her and he couldn’t think of anything but Summer’s glorious heat and wetness beneath him, and Ryan’s hard, thick cock filling him, *owning* him. He muttered something as he buried his head in Summer’s silky hair because it was just. Too. Much.

The soothing noise of Summer’s comfort reached him, but not as much as the gentle press of Ryan’s lips against his neck or the thumb rubbing tenderly against his hip.

He didn’t know how long they waited there, suspended in time before they thought he was ready but eventually, gently, Ryan began to thrust.

Ryan was fucking him, *fucking* him and it felt so good, so mind bogglingly, unbelievably, someone should really tell people about this, why isn’t everybody gay, good.

He felt Summer’s muscles contracting around him as she came for, what, the, hundredth time than night (maybe it would be nice to be a girl?), and it was fortunate, very fortunate, that she was so turned on because it was not very long at all before Ryan suddenly hit *something* inside him that made the pool house explode in white, the angels sing hallelujah and Seth come like a train.

***

When he came back to himself, the pool house was back to its normal dim light and the angels had packed up and left, but Summer was still under him and Ryan was still *in* him.

Ryan was still hard, and Seth wondered if possibly Ryan could stay there forever, although admittedly breakfast might be awkward in the morning.

Summer was looking over his shoulder at Ryan and nodded at something. Seth felt Ryan’s hands gently grasp his hips and pull him up onto his knees. This caused Ryan’s cock to move inside him and Seth gasped at how amazingly sensitive he was after his orgasm.

Summer slid out from beneath him, and Seth instinctively dropped his head to the floor, waiting for Ryan to move, wanting to feel every exquisite minute of Ryan fucking his ass.

It took a moment for him to realise that Ryan wasn’t just pulling back for a thrust, he was pulling *out*. He also felt his hands being released from their confines and let fall to his sides.

Seth froze for a moment in fear that Ryan was going to finish off with Summer and there were no words for the wrongness of that. It was George Clooney as Batman wrong, and a protest forced its way out of his raw throat.

“Ryan...”

“On your back.” Ryan’s voice was even rougher than his, but Seth felt a spark of joy that Ryan was finishing with him and so he turned over eagerly and lay on his back.

Ryan looked down at him, eyes hot and dark. He trailed his hand down Seth’s chest and Seth shivered.

Ryan’s cock was hard, hot and wet and Seth remembered how *amazing* it felt inside him.

He pulled his legs up and spread them, giving Ryan a good view of his well-fucked hole.

“C’mon Ryan, I want it.”

Ryan moved down over him, holding himself over Seth’s head with one arm as he guided himself into Seth’s body with the other.

Seth’s eyes rolled back at the exquisite sensation of being fucked again.

Ryan began to move harshly and in Seth’s over-sensitised body fireworks sparked and his wet, spent cock twitched against his belly.

He looked into Ryan’s eyes, only inches from here, and he was being fucked by Ryan and staring into Ryan’s deep soulful eyes. He parted his lips, thinking Ryan was going to kiss him, but he didn’t, he just kept staring down into Seth’s face as if memorising it while he fucked him.

There was too much, suddenly. Too much emotion in Ryan’s eyes, too much. Seth didn’t know what his own eyes were saying but he was scared, because this was so good, too good and *Ryan* was too much and Seth was *not* gay. It was hard enough to be that freak Seth Cohen without being that *gay* freak Seth Cohen.

Panicked, he tore his face away from Ryan’s and searched out Summer who was sitting only a short distance away but separate and watching them intently.

He reached out for her. Summer who was, in spite of everything, kind and special and beautiful and *safe*. Summer who was what every boy was supposed to want and who could never, ever, get close enough to hurt him.

Summer sighed at his entreaty and shifted towards them. At the same time, Ryan’s head dropped to Seth’s shoulder, almost in defeat, and Seth knew, he *knew* he had hurt him.

He never wanted to hurt Ryan and so slowly, slowly he brought his hands back to slide them round Ryan’s broad shoulders.

Ryan shuddered as Seth hugged him to him, but Seth refused to believe that Ryan Atwood was crying.

Gently, tentatively, he kissed Ryan’s neck. Ryan pulled back up and looked down into Seth’s eyes. Ryan was so beautiful. So good and so. Fucking. *Amazing*, he thought as Ryan began to move in him again.

Maybe. Maybe if Ryan. If Ryan, who was so great, was gay, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be gay. Maybe if Ryan Atwood could be gay, Seth Cohen could be gay too.

He pulled Ryan’s head down to him and kissed him. These were the kisses Seth had imagined, soft and hot and full of emotion and when Ryan came, it was Seth who fell.

***

Seth watched as Summer pulled on her shorts and his own T-shirt, abandoning her bikini top to the sex Gods.

She stood in front of them and Seth, exhausted and spent, lying next to Ryan, didn’t understand the look that passed between her and Ryan, but he thought the one she gave him was vaguely proud.

She bent down to kiss him, and he opened his mouth obediently for her, but it was just a gentle sweep of her lips over his.

She stroked his face.

“You owe me, Cohen,” she said, roughly, “for being such a nice and *understanding* girl.” Seth thought his ass suggested otherwise, but her sad, warm eyes carried the argument and he nodded.

“Be good, Chino,” she said, a half warning in her voice as she let herself out.

Seth watched her go, as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so. But he felt no need to go after her, and when Ryan pulled him closer, holding him possessively tight, he felt no need to go anywhere else, ever again.

***


End file.
